


Let the Bad Parts In

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones never really sleeps. So instead, he finds songs that keep him up and speak for him in ways he can't speak for himself.</p><p>Songfic to "Degausser" by Brand New</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Bad Parts In

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AarYA1aPTg
> 
> Listen to the song while you read !

It was always up and down. There was never an “in-between”. He was always high and he was always low. It was one extreme or the next. That’s why each night was new. He never knew if tonight would be the night he would finally sleep. Or if it would end up being day number five wide awake to watch the sun rise. He's been on a bender. When it gets like this, he spends the whole week mixing, sampling, and changing tracks over and over again. When no one was home he has the music as loud as possible to try and drown out the static in his brain. The sounds so loud that his ears would ring for days. But, he never minded because it got rid of the itchy feeling he had in his veins, the restlessness in his mind, and the constant scratching on the surface of his skin. It was a Friday night and tonight seemed to be no different. He put his headphones down around his neck and searched through his extensive music collection looking for what he needed right now. His plan was to find a song and listen to it on repeat until he found a section of it to use somewhere else. It was methodic and repetitious but it all made sense to him. He looked around his home and listened to the absolute silence. Everyone was either working or out drinking. And when Jones didn’t have a gig, he was a home-body and preferred it that way. 

He smiled lightly to himself and continued scrolling, his legs idly moving as his mind searched. He could never stay still.  
Finally he found it, stuck between new-wave and old wave punk was the perfect song to pull apart. He clicked on the track and waited.

Soon enough an echoed, scratching guitar filled the human sized speakers beside him. And soon that was replaced by a rhythmic guitar and drum beat followed by a soft voice singing

“Goodbye to sleep I think this staying up is exactly what I need.”

Jones nodded slightly at the singer’s statement. Yes, this song was perfect. He continued allowing the track to flow through the room. He let his fingers turn the volume up louder and louder as the singers droning continued into a heavy guitar rift.  
The singer began screaming and Jones knew exactly what that felt like. That need to scream through loud noises, to scream words that no one understands, just to scream.

The track continued and Jones began thinking about Dan. He always seemed so hurt by something. The way he talked about the world and the people in it. It was like, no matter what, someone was fucking him over. It was sad because Jones knew exactly what that felt like. He didn’t trust anyone either. No one was allowed close and no one was allowed in. That is except for Dan because, he hurts enough to know that Jones was hurting too. And, when Jones was manic and needed to make noise Dan always said “Whatever helps” and just slept through it, or laid down and watched Jones mix. In between that, they never said much, and that was okay for Jones because it seemed like without having to say anything Dan knew about the static and knew that this was the only way to make it all stop.  


“Say I don't mind you under my skin. I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in”

Jones let the music consume him, getting louder and louder. The bass shaking the room lightly, the guitars and vocal screaming canceled out the white noise and his insides finally felt more okay. 

Slowly, the song began calming itself down as the singer himself seemed to find a quiet place in his own mind. His voice softening lightly and the music fading away slowly. Leaving Jones feeling like his own body was warm and light.

“No matter what they say, I am still the king and now the storm is coming, the storm is coming in”

He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and played the track again and again. 

That night he played the same song from midnight to 3am the loudest it could go. And when Dan got home, exhausted and smelling of whiskey he just looked at the young DJ and smiled lightly taking his place on the couch and listening to the music and watching him. Every few minutes he looked up and nodded at Dan. He didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but it was almost like he felt obligated to check back with Dan every once in a while. And Dan never seemed to mind him or the loud music. 

That night the young DJ basked in his quiet company and loud music finally having a night where something keep his mind quiet for a little while, finally feeling silence without sleep for the first time, in a long time


End file.
